One in a Million
by AnimeMage4896
Summary: Karin is replaced by Kami-chan. well, not really, but o well. achhem. how will Kami do things differently than Karin? this is the first story in the "Kami-chan" series. for mor info, go to my profile! im howwwwible at summeries, but thanx, and please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: How to Meet New Friends

One in a Million

Hey. My name is Kamichu, or as my friends call me, Kami. I am just an ordinary girl. Ordinary school, ordinary house, ordinary life. I live in Japan, home of the yukatas, kimonos, and sushi. I have two big sisters, oldest, Maelle, who is in college, and Hana, who is a junior in high school. My parents are dead, and the only memory I have of my mother is a ring, a beautiful ring that shins purple, only in the right amount of sunshine. I live with Maelle and Hanna; just the two of us. My life was so boring, English school, karate, dancing, repeated for seven days a week, 365 days a year. When was my life going to become exciting? When was it going to be all worthwhile? Damn it, I want my life to be so interesting, that I will even swear to God that I wish that He will make my life cooler. That is, before I met my new best friends…

Class was starting; it was the first day of school in 8th grade. I wanted to say hi to all of my old friends, the only ones who knew I was part of the five. Mikki, the outgoing one, was one day older than me. She had long, straight red hair, and wore it in many unique ways. She had half green half blue eyes. She was also famous for her great pep talks. Yukii, the drama freak, had brown short hair that usually had a clip in it. She was the lead in many plays and short movies. Last, was Chiici, or Chii, the dark emo girl. Her hair was wavy black with blue highlights, and she had bright blue eyes, the color of the freshest water in the world. Even though she was dark and gloomy to other people, she was bright and nice to me, Yukii, and Mikki.

Who I really wanted to see was Raz. All of the guys liked him, and if you ask me, I think that he likes me. His dark emo hair and chiseled facial features drawed me in. he was from America, but knew fluent Japanese.

"Go do it Kami! I think he likes you!" Mikki pushed me towards him.

"Fine, I'll do it. But if you ever push me again, I will hurt you so bad, you would wish you had never met me," I joked.

So when I walked up to him, he said in a dark voice, "Hey. What's up?" I had no expression whatsoever. But the good thing about being a tomboy is that you can like a guy and they won't even notice you because you hang out with them so much. I always hang out with Chii, so everyone isn't as mean as they were before Chii transferred to this school.

"Hi Raz. Um, how was your summer. Mine was fine if you ask m-me."

"Cool. Listen, me and a couple of guys are going out for some beers tonite, wanna come?"

Was this an invitation to Raz's in-crowd? Oh my goodness!! Maybe we'll become boyfriend and girlfriend and then every girl in the world will be jealous of me! Oh wow wouldn't that would be aw—

"Kami? What the hell? Raz already left, so you don't have to have that dreamy look on your face anymore!" Chii was right in front of me. Boy was that embarrassing!!

"Hehehe, um, did he say anything about what time he wanted me to be there?" my face was as red as a tomato. I saw Raz, and looked away... WAIT!!! Double take!!! I looked back.

There, Raz was making out with Lailae, a girl who was known for her hourglass figure and her big butt and breasts. I noticed that his hands were hugging her toothpick thin waist and stroking her silky brown hair.

He turned, seeing me looking dumbstruck. I looked away and compared. My breasts aren't as big and floofy as hers.

"Poor, poor girl. Well, at least she has me!" I turned around and saw Mikki smiling, arms around me. As I turned, she blocked me.

"Don't be bothered about him. He has lots of girlfriends that he only hangs onto for like a week. I know you. Don't change because of one silly guy who doesn't even notice your great characteristics. Those kinds of guys are dumb and oblivious."

Tears formed into my eyes. I wiped them off as Lacey hugged me.

Then, two girls and one boy opened the door, the guy surrounded by the girls. The guy had blond hair, up to his upper neck. His chiseled head and stunning blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He was masculine, but sweet and charming.

One of the girls had black hair up to her lower shoulder. She had three pure white pearls on each side of her hair. Her bangs were up to her mid-forehead, and her eyes were a pure brown. . Wow, if I was as pretty as that, guys would be all over me!!

The other girl was arguing with the blonde. She had brown hair, which were tied up into pigtails with two fake olives. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of aqua green, which sparkled whenever she smiled. I have never seen these three-some around anywhere. Maybe they are new.

The guy looked around for and empty seat, saw the empty seat next to me, and sat there. I could feel my cheeks burning when he smiled at me.

The bell ringed, and I got into my assigned seat… right next to the boy.

"Hey."

"Hi class!! I am Ms. Takaeyada and I will be your homeroom teacher for the next year!! Well, since this is homeroom, we should have a game before you have all of your boring classes, eh? Ok. Here are the rules. We all sit in a circle and I will start. We will go clockwise, and each will say their name. The next person will have to say alllllll the people before them's name and your own. Get it?"

"Okay children!! Let's do it!!"

We all groaned, and got into a circle. I "coincidentally" sat next to the blonde. When we got around to me, I knew what to do since I've been with these people for two years.

"Mikki, Chii, Yukii, Takeya, Hideki, Kaii, Lailae, Raz, and I'm Kamichu Kattammi, or Kami." I smiled. Now it was the blonde's turn. I can't wait to hear his name!!

"Mikki, Chii, Yukii, Takeya, Hideki, Kaii, Lailae," he winked. The pigtailed girl punched him in the gut. I can tell that they are great friends. "Raz…" He paused, and looked at my hand, the one with the ring on it. "Kami, and I'm Kazune Kujyou." All of the girls sighed dreamily, except for the girls he came in with and me. Chii remained silent, and Yukii did a dramatic hand-on-forehead act.

Soon, I knew the new kids' names. The blonde was Kazune, the black-haired was Himeka, and the pigtailed girl was Karin. As I went to each of my new classes, I noticed that the blo—I mean, Kazune-kun, was paying attention to what I was doing. He was interested. In **me**.

Coinkydink? I think not…

* * *

**puppyluv4896**


	2. Chapter 2: How to Get a Kiss Quick

PE was horrible, English was even more horrible, and Science. OH!! YOU DON'T WANT TO EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED IN SCIENCE!! Well, it was finally lunch, and I went to go sit next to my friends.

Mikki was the first to break the silence. "Hey Chii and Mikki, do you guys wanna have a sleepover this weekend? It will be so fun, and--"

"Hey guys, can I come too? I am really fun to hang out with and

I am—"

"Sorry Kami, but this isn't really your type of sleepover, its sort of girlish. Sorry!!" I hung my head low, but was interrupted by--

"Hey…um…K-Kami. Can I speak to you for a second?" I looked in front of me to see Kazune blushing, which, obviously, made me blush. I just wanted to saver the moment when he instantly stopped, and spoke to me in an insolent tone.

"HEY!! Are you listening to me? Or are you just ignoring me?!" and under his breath he said, "Geez. Girls are so rude." And obviously, me being a highly sensitive girl, got really angry at that. I punched him on the cheek.

"Hey!! What gives you a right to say what girls can and can't do? I mean, we girls are stronger, more face to face with pain; we even give birth to babies! What is your problem, you racist pig!! I h—"

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry about him!!" Karin was in front of me, supporting Kazune by the elbows. He groaned. Luckily, Karin knew what he was going to say to me.

"What this racist pig was going to say was, can we talk to you?" My friends and I stood up altogether.

"Alone?"

I walked around my school with Karin, who was still apologizing about Kazune. We walked around for what seemed like an hour, but was actually just 5 minutes. Karin led me into a supply storage while dragging Kazune along. I noticed Himeka was inside, sitting on a wooden chest, worn out by the years. Kazune started to stand up again.

"Hey!! What the hell is your problem? I was just politely asking you to come with me and then you just punch me?!"

"Well, back to the case. Kazune saw your ring and he wanted to examine it. So we tried to get you in secret but **someone**," she looked at Kazune," wasn't being very nice to you. So I—"

"Hanazono-saaaaan!!"

"Micchi!" We all said in unison. We also said, "you know him?!"

"Oh, Kamichu, your brown hair looks so beautiful in the sunlight today!! I also love how you wear your uniform. And Hanazono-san, you look overall hot!" Micchi had orange hair, and two different eye colors. Blue on the left side, and purple on the right. He used to have two purple eyes, but from an accident, he lost his parents and his left eye. Micchi was originally from England, but moved to Japan.

Karin and I automatically looked at each other. I rolled my eyes, and she sighed.

"Thanks Micchi." I was wondering something really big. Obviously, Micchi knew me, because we are at the same school even though he isn't in the same grade as me. But, how could Micchi know these three people? They are new, aren't they?

"Kami-chan," I gasped. This was the first time I heard Himeka talk in a long time. "We know you know Micchi, but we know him because of the rings. Did you see theirs?"

Micchi showed me his ring. It had some sort of shield on it. Kazune showed me his ring, which was similar to Karin's ring. I was overwhelmed by this, and a weird force, I don't know why, made me show them my ring.

My ring had amethyst in it, with an engraving of a rose on it. The ring itself was in an oval shape, and had some sort of symbolic message around the rim. Kazune held my hand. I instantly blushed.

"I'm sorry for bringing you into this, Kami. We aren't permanent students here, so that's probably why you haven't seen us here before. We are going to leave soon, so you can probably keep us out of your life, and forget us." Kazune pushed my clump of blond hair behind my right ear and walked away from me, with Karin and Himeka following after.

This was my chance. My chance to become an interesting person. Because I am so rebel looking, people think that I will hurt them; they think I am cool, but inside, I am an insecure, orphan girl with nobody to hang out with. Nobody has the guts to get near me, or invite me, so im all alone for half the time. The only friends I have are Mikki, Chii, and Yukii, but they hang out with each other, they only talk to me for awhile, sometimes like a substitute for each other.

"WAIT!! Don't leave!" there were tears in my eyes, falling like glistening raindrops. Himeka turned around in alarm, and quickly came to aid me.

"I have this streak of highlight, I customize the uniform, and I act so insolent, it's because of my past life. I-I always wanted friends, and even though Mikki and Chii and Yukii hang out with me, I am left out. You guys have been closer to me than my other friends, and they have been with me longer than you too!! And why, now, do you choose to leave me?! I-i-i-i-it's NOT FAIR!!" I broke down into sobs; my peachy colored skin stained by acid we call tears. Himeka tried to help me, and so did Karin. It was hopeless.

"Ordinary… sniff Regular…sniffle Damn it all!!" Kazune put a hand on my cheek, so soft, so smooth. He leaned in and kissed me right there, in front of Karin, Himeka, and Micchi. It was very short, but so meaningful. I also noticed that his eyes were closed, and I felt like he was really into this. I guess I was blushing like mad, but, nothing can change my feelings for another.

"K-Kazune-kun!!" little blobs of clear water were still on my quarter pink face, and I was gasping for air. Then, something extraordinary happened to my ring. It shone purple, a big light that would have blinded the old and frail. Soon, it faded away, only to become a memory.

"Just as I thought. You are a goddess." Kazune and Karin smiled at me, and honestly, I was scared. What was this supposed to mean? It's like he read my mind, but Micchi seemed to answer my thoughts.

"Yaaaay!! Now Kami-san gets to live with us!" Micchi started to hug me.

The thing is, I didn't want to, really. I had my two older sisters, and they would worry about me. And what about my clothes? I know that Maelle has a lot of money, and she can get me clothes, but why does she insist on buying Goth clothes for me? I don't get why she buys Hana girly clothes and me emo clothes. People think that I am gothic because I have weird clothes, I make the uniform just how I want it to be, and I have just one streak of golden hair, so everyone treats me as a rebel. But, deep down inside, I want to wear something frilly and pink once in a while.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."


	3. Chapter 3: How to Fit in a New School

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"Come oooooon, no parents, and i only have a **butler** to serve us whatever we want!!" Kazune-kun was smirking, and i thought he looked like a hyena, laugh laugh laughing. Honestly, I thought Kazune-kun was a very sweet boy, but he can be a male chauvinist sometimes. Well, most of the time.

But...hanging out with Karin and spending more time with Himeka, thats the bright side in this. The not so bright side, is that i have to live with the two most annoying people in the world--Kazune-kun and Micchi. Dammit.

The scale for this is: good things outweighing the bad. Well, thats unfortunate, because now I have to explain to them why i said no in the first place. GREAT.

These are the types of regrets I have in life.

Being a bad person.

Not believing in global warming

Saying the wrong things.

Now, what the hell am I supposed to do? Living in a house without parents is the best life I can have!! Maelle wants me to have a disciplined life because my parents died, and she is acting like mom!! Just one thing that I have to say; Maelle is a loser. Yep.

Now, Kazune and Karin were whispering. It's like they didn't want anybody to hear them. That anybody would be me.

"What are we supposed to do? I think, that, maybe, she might be Artemis." Kazune said, with hopefullness in is ocean blue eyes.

"I don't really know, Kazune-kun. Maybe so, but, what would happen if she, um, was, your kindred?"

"Well. I would ask her to li--"

"What, what did you say?" i said in an exaggerating tone, with my hand to my right ear. Kazune and Karin jumped back in alarm, and I laughed.

"Well, I thought and thought after i cried, and when i saw how close you two were, so i, hehe, came over and intruded, ne? So then i said, i wanna be close to Karin and Himeka too! so i, um, wanna live with you guys."

cricket. cricket. "um, hai." Kazune itched his back, and he blushed.

"YAY!!! Now Kirreya-san will live with us, and we will allllll be one big happy family!!" Micchi yelled, and gathered us for a big group hug. as he squeezed, Kazune-kun and my cheeks touched, and i instantly blushed. am i falling for this chauvinist?

i hope not.

--------------

Kazune-kun and i pushed Micchi away, and we walked away, with a bit of dignity in ourselves.

Class was almost over, and i wasn't paying attention. at all. i was reading "Ouran High School Host Club" while Mr. Suzimaya was giving lectures.

"Hehe, Hikaru should ask out Haruhi..."

"oi. OI! Kami!!" I turned around, my dirt-colored hair swishing in my face. Kazune-kun was calling me. when i looked at him, i realized that he was staring at me. right into my purple eyes. he then shaked his head and started to blush. was he staring at me, basking in my beautiful-ness?

"U-um sorry, we want you to move your stuff over to our house, and then give me your ring."

"ok, and no." why would i give my prized possession to a guy who i just met like seven hours ago? i dont trust anybody yet, at least anybody who plays with my feelings!!

"Well, why not? i just want to see what god-errr-goddess you are." he was looking at me with his big, blue eyes. Awwww man... why does he have to look like a blond puppy dog when he does that?

"Fine, but if you break it, or even scratch it, i will kill you." You could almost feel the tension in the room, because Kazune-kun was nervous.

"Yea, whatever." When i handed my ring to Kazune-kun, his and my ring glowed. his ring glowed blue, and mine glowed white. Wooooow.

--------------

"Whoa, this place is AWSOME!!!!" i basked into the cool-ness of Sakuragaoka Academy.

"But, i abso-tively posi-lutly hate this uniform!" i had to wear this frilly...thing on me. it was black and white, black on the outside for half the seasons and white for the other half. it was covered with lace, frills, and worst of all, it was a skirt. ugh!! Well, at least i can customize this one into a whole new trend!!

"Yo."

i turned around to see... the most beautiful, handsome boy i have ever seen in my entire 14 years. He had dark, black hair that glistened whenever it hit the sky. his eyes were blue, ligher and brighter than Kazune-kun's, but looked dark and emo-ish.. well, i was head over heels for this boy, even though i didnt even know his name yet! Well, thats what you call love at first sight!!

"Oh. **Hey**, Saake. What do **you** want?" Wow. Major cold shoulder, man.

"O, nothing." His beautiful blue eyes trailed around to see which girls were with him. there was Karin-chan, Himeka-chan, and me. the edges of his mouth curved into a small smile, and he blushed when he saw me. he moved right past a flaming Kazune-kun and talked to me in a calm voice.

"And what are you doing here with this ignorant Kujyou-kun?" i could feel my body burn with hotness as i answered. i tried to say "I dont know," but instead i let out a croak, uglier than a frog.

Saake-kun chuckled. not like an "hahaha" child chuckle, but more like a "hehe...hm" chuckle.

"I'm Saake Nimai, and i'm fourteen years old. are you in the eighth grade division?"

"Ya i am." His face suddenly brightened up into a smiling, handsome man. Is he returning my feelings?

"WOW! thats cool!" Kazune-kun "achem-ed" to let me know that class was going to start pretty soon. i backed away from Saake-kun and said:

"Ok then, i have to go. ja-ne, Saake-kun!" I waved while we walked away, and he waved back.

Kazune-kun's fist was curled up tight like a ball, with his veins clearly sticking out of his skin.

"I reallly dont want you to hang out with Saake. he is a bad influence to everyone, and i heard," He leaned close to me. "That he rapes girls he likes at night, when everyone is sleeping." my face turned red and skeptical. how could he just assume somebody is bad when he hasnt even got to know the man? i kneed him in his...nut...and he squealed in pain.

"Thank you, thank you very much," i said, looking very chummy. as we walked on, i noticed that Sakuragaoka Academy was for the very prestigious and hard-working students. 'i guess thats the very opposite for me,' i mumbled under my breath.

our class was on the second floor, and when we passed, people were looking at me like i was some sort of alien.

There was, 'Wow, look at her, she was hanging out with Kujyou-kun at the front gate,' and. 'Did you see her punch Kujyou-kun in the front?'' Oh my **God**, no **way**!!'

after seeing this, i figured out that, 'Kujyou-kun' was very popular in his classes. Lucky me.

"Class, class, settle down.We have a new student today, her name is Kamichu -um, er- Kami Kirreya-san" Girls eyes said , 'die, new girl,' and boys looked up in interest.

"Nice to meet ya," i said, in an icy tone. NO, i did it again!!

there goes my new school life, where everyone assumes i'm cool.

* * *

**Kamichu!!: Like it, love it? please R&R!!**

**puppyluv4896: hey, that's my line!! well, i'll say yours. (reads off paper) t-thanks, and i-i will see to it t-that you d-do.**

**KazuneKujyou: wow, that was lame.**

**puppyluv4896: well, i dont see that you are reading some other line thats NOT YOURS!!**

**KazuneKujyou: ok, ok. (yeesh, what an annoying girl...) **


End file.
